


fossils

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: Ballet Shoes - Noel Streatfeild
Genre: Femslash February, Gen, The Children's Acedemy of Dancing and Stage Training, The Fossil sisters fall in love, oh whatever, only kind of tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 4: A story about three siblings</p>
<p>The Fossil sisters have never been without an excess of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fossils

**Author's Note:**

> I spent forever debating which three siblings to use btw
> 
>  
> 
> Also hahahahahaaha productive and non-procrastinator what's that? not me

What they didn’t have in money, the Fossil sisters made up for in love. There were Garnie and Nana, and Gum, of course, but Gum was never there, so he didn’t quite count, somehow. Dr. Jakes and Dr. Smith, the Simpsons, Theo, even Madame Fidolia, in her way, all loved them. 

 

So really, it shouldn’t have been a surprise to Pauline when she met Amanda Darling on the set of The River Nile and fell for her in a heartbeat. Love was second nature to Pauline at this point. 

It broke her heart when Amanda broke off their arrangement to marry Henry Bolivar. 

 

It wasn’t a surprise for anyone that Petrova never married. She was too in love with the sky, with engines, with wind under her wings. 

She cried when she and her plane were shot down during the war, not because of her burns, but because the  _ Ancient Mariner  _ which had carried her so far had to be laid to rest at last. 

 

Posy loved dance, she had always loved it, ever since she was taken to Great-Uncle Matthew’s house with nothing but a pair of ballet shoes. No one ever expected her to love anything else, but there was a girl who sat in the circle, so she could see the feet, of all of her shows. A boy who played the violin with as much passion as she danced with. A fellow ballerina who kept her warm in the cold winter of Czechoslovakia. 

 

They loved and they were loved, and they wouldn’t have had it any other way. 


End file.
